


Anxiety

by dancemmy



Series: A Dysfunctional Family Trying To Function [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I continued the thing., I don't even know what this is., I still don't know how to tag., I'm basically just going to say: you need to read, I'm going to stop tagging now., Mmkay, SO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancemmy/pseuds/dancemmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of “Did You Miss Me”, the Holmes siblings try to catch up, in as civil of a way that they’re capable. Unfortunately for them, their life can’t be calm for even a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxiety

_“Siblings that say they never fight are most definitely hiding something”_

_―[Lemony Snicket](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/36746.Lemony_Snicket), [Horseradish](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/77898)_

  
  


_**~~~~****~~~~~** _

  
  


Three days.

 

That’s how long Harmony was unconscious. Three. Days.

 

When her eyes finally open, the first thing she notices is the light. The lights are too bright. She squints her eyes, her forehead creasing. When her eyes adjust, she looks around the room, before she sees both of her brothers. They’re both passed out. Well, that won’t do. “Boys?” She says, quietly. Her throat hurts. Huh, that’s weird.

 

_Oh yeah_ , she thinks to herself, _I was shot. I probably had a tube down my throat_. That makes sense, that makes a lot of sense. “Mycroft? Sherlock?” She can’t get her voice any louder, but Sherlock starts stirring. Either he was keeping an ear out for her, or he became a really light sleeper in the time she didn’t see him. She’s guessing the first one. “Sheeerrrloooocccccckkk, wake upppppp.”

 

Sherlock’s eyes open, and when they rest on her, he smiles in what looks like relief. Woah, he actually _cared_. Or, he’s just putting on a show. “You’re awake.”

 

“No, I’m sleep talking.” Harmony replies, with as much sarcasm as possible. Her thoughts are a little garbled, but she’s not totally out of it. She also feels some pain, but not much. So, the medication that obviously is holding back most of the pain must not be at full strength to give her the ability to use her mind. That’s obviously her brothers’ doing. Most likely Mycroft, since he really is the only one who has the power to make the doctors do something like that.

 

“Oh, okay then, I’ll just go back to sleep.” Sherlock says, with sass.

 

“ _Sherlock._ ”

 

“Let’s not whine now, sister dear.”

 

“Ugh, I hate you.”

 

“No, you don’t.”

 

“Would you two stop bickering, I’m trying to sleep.” Mycroft says, not even bothering to open his eyes.

 

“What are you even doing here?” Harmony asks, obviously the question is directed at both of them.

 

“Harmony, are you truly an idiot?” Is Mycroft’s reply.

 

Sherlock aims a kick at Mycroft, but remains silent. Harmony growls in frustration, glaring at the pair of geniuses, “Silence and insulting me is not answering the question.”

 

The eldest in the room sighs, “We were worried about you. Obviously.”

 

“Worried? Please.” The girl in the hospital bed scoffs and looks away from the boys.

 

“It’s the truth. Believe it if you want. Now, I must go call Mummy and Father. They’ll be thrilled that you’re alive, probably not so much that you’re…..injured.” Mycroft gets up from his seat, walking out of the room.

 

Harmony swears under her breath, looking at Sherlock with wide eyes, “He’s not really calling them, is he?”

 

“He is. They’re our parents, Harmony. They need to know that you’re alive.” The detective replies.

 

“But-”

 

“No buts. I don’t like interacting with our parents much, either, but they are our parents, so sometimes it’s necessary.” That’s obviously the end of the conversation.

 

_Well, fuck_ , Harmony thinks, shutting her eyes. Maybe she could pretend to be asleep.

  
  


      _ **~~~~****~~~~~**_

  
  


The parentals show up an hour later, Mummy ran over and ran a hand through Harmony’s hair, “My little girl,” She coos, “Poor thing, who would shoot you? I’ll turn utterly vicious when I find out. _Oh_ , how I’ve missed you.”

The youngest Holmes puts on a tight smile, “Hello, mummy.”

 

Daddy Holmes walks over and sits on the side of Harmony’s bed, taking her hand in his. “We’ve both missed you.”

 

Harmony’s smile starts to fade, and she nods, “Yes, daddy. I know. I’ve missed you too.”

 

The two older boys, in the same chairs they were when Harmony woke up, look at each other. Harmony glances over at them, with a pleading look. Mycroft stands up, “Mummy, father, I think Harmony needs to rest now. You can catch up later.”

 

_‘Thank you’_ , Harmony mouths at him.

 

Mycroft nods at her, herding their parents out of the room. It’s obvious that Harmony doesn’t feel comfortable around their parents, and forcing it while she’s still hurt could make her recovery take longer. Emotions do sometimes affect your physical condition; especially when you’re injured. There’s no need to slow down the healing process by making her uncomfortable.

 

Healing first.

 

Family later.

  
  
  


_**~~~~****~~~~~** _

  
  


After two weeks, the doctors are willing to discharge Harmony. The three Holmes siblings are discussing where she’s going to stay. Sherlock seems to think that she should stay with him. Mycroft agrees with Sherlock. Harmony wants to stay in her own damn flat. She ends up losing the debate on ‘where should baby sister stay’, and soon she’s being loaded into a sleek, black car to be transported to 221B Baker Street.

 

When she gets there, she wobbles her way inside. She can still barely walk, but she _needs_ to be able to do this for herself. Sherlock quickly wraps his arm around his sister, helping her inside, and over to the couch, “You alright?” He asks, sounding worried.

 

The worried tone and the gentle treatment get on Harmony’s nerves. She’ll admit, it’s nice of her brother to care; but she’s not going to break! “Fine, I’m fine.” She snaps, earning a pouty look. She rolls her eyes at her brother’s face, laying down on the couch. She knows she probably shouldn’t be out of the hospital just yet, but her eldest brother is a powerful man, and got her out of there as soon as she could get out of bed.

 

She runs a hand down her face, hearing Sherlock leave the room. He’s probably going to talk to John, to discuss….things with him. The things will most likely be her. She doesn’t want to know how they’re going to ‘deal with her’.

 

One little gunshot, and she’s totally dependent on two childish idiots.

 

Lovely.

  
  
  
  


_**~~~~****~~~~~** _

 

After a day, Harmony’s already had enough of the two idiots. John keeps trying to get her to eat, and Sherlock quickly got bored of her and only even glances at her when it’s time for her to take her pain medication; and even then it’s only to make sure she has the right dosage.

 

“I’m not hungry, John!” Harmony protests, almost every time a plate is pushed in front of her.

 

“Too bloody bad, your body needs food to heal!” The doctor replies, not taking any of the girl’s bull.

 

“Sherlock, a little help?!” Harmony tries desperately, she really doesn’t like eating more than every two or three days. Her body’s not used to it.

 

“John’s the doctor here, Harmony, you should listen to him.” The detective says, glancing over at his sister and best friend, who are glaring at each other.

 

“Oh, thanks, a lot of help _you_ are.” The girl is completely peeved off, and turns her head away from both men.

 

“My job’s to take care of you, not help you.” Sherlock says simply.

 

John points at Sherlock, “Your brother agrees with nobody, and yet, he’s agreeing with me right now. Don’t you think that means you should listen?”

 

“No, I think that means, you’re both arseholes.”

 

“For God’s sake, you need to eat!”

 

Sherlock gets up from his chair in the kitchen, sighing as if this is the biggest inconvenience in the world. He kneels by the couch, and mutters to his little sister, “If I convince John to put off the meal for now, do you _promise_ that you’ll eat later on tonight?”

 

Harmony nods, giving the older man a pleading look, “Yes, I promise.”

 

Sherlock nods, and stands back up, turning to John, “She’ll eat later. No need to get her worked up over this.” He scoops up the plate and glides into the kitchen.

 

“Bloody Holmeses, and their bloody aversion to food,” John grumbles, stomping up the stairs to his bedroom.

 

Oh, this is going to be interesting.

  
  
  


_**~~~~****~~~~~** _

  
  


After the first night, things start going a little more smoothly. John forces one meal a day into her, Sherlock plays the violin a lot (because he remembers how much Harmony used to like it), and mostly the two men are totally focused on keeping her in as little pain as possible. They’re actually very good at it, surprisingly.

 

After two months, Harmony’s totally healed and ready to go back into her own flat. It’s a little too quiet and calm, after spending so long with her brother and his flatmate, but she’s happy. Now, they can start trying to get Moriarty.

  
  
As her brother would say; the game is on.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this wasn't as good as the last one. I tried, though. I really like this character, and I really like writing this. I'll try to update it every.... Tuesday-ish. Honestly, I'm not even sure if anyone's going to read this, but this is just for me, because I enjoy writing it. But, if anyone DOES read it; I'd love to see what you think, what you think's going to happen, what you WANT to happen, etc.
> 
> Requests might even be considered ;). Okay, thank you for reading. Loves and kisses.


End file.
